marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Initiative
The Avengers Initiative was a secret project created by S.H.I.E.L.D. to create the Avengers, a team composed of super-powered beings that would respond to any dangerous global threats which are too great to be dealt with on Earth. The Initiative was scrapped by the World Security Council after the alien incursion in New Mexico in favor of a weapons development program known as Phase 2. History First Recruit meets with Tony Stark to talk about the Avengers Initiative]] Tony Stark went home after he publicly announced he was Iron Man, only to find Nick Fury already there. Fury went to find Stark to inform him that there was an entire world of people with powers, just like him, and of the Avengers Initiative.Iron Man'' Requested Member After meeting with Jasper Sitwell in a cafe, Phil Coulson informed him that the World Security Council have accepted the Avengers Initiative, but have ordered the Abomination to join the roster of the team, as they were blaming Hulk for the destruction in New York City. They ended up sending Tony Stark to meet with General Ross and convince him to refuse Abomination into the project, along with an attempt to recruit Hulk into the team.The ConsultantThe Incredible Hulk Closing the Project Nick Fury decided that, after reading Black Widow's review about him, Stark wasn't fit to join the Avengers Initiative.Iron Man 2 The Avengers Initiative was scrapped soon after by the World Security Council after the alien incursion in New Mexico in favor of a weapons development program known as Phase 2. The search for Captain America Sixty-five years after Captain America's crash landing, a S.H.I.E.L.D. team led by Fury searched for his body. A fan of the Captain, Coulson, was also part of this small team. The team searched for two years to find Steve's body. When they finally found his body, they defrosted him and then shipped his body to New York City. .Captain America: The First Avenger When Steve arrived in New York City, he was defrosted and kept in a simulated 1942 environment to try and ease him into what was happening. When he awoke he quickly realized it wasn't real and escaped into the streets of a 2011 Manhattan, New York. In Time Square, Rogers encounters Fury who tells him that he's been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Steve then realized that many of his old friends wher very likely dead, including his love intrest, Peggy Carter. The Avengers After Loki stole the Tesseract from Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. (and destroyed the base and killed 80 people during the process), Nick Fury decided to revive the project. He called in Captain America to join, and sent Black Widow to get Hulk, who was now living in a rural village in India. After the Avengers were formed, they were not cooperating and failed to prevent Loki's escape from the Helicarrier. They believed they were not meant to be together, and were thinking of disbanding the team. It was only Phil Coulson's death that motivated them to fight the Chitauri invasion on Manhattan. After their victory in defeating the Chitauri, Nick Fury and Maria Hill agree that it was the correct choice to form the team, and that they will return for any future threat.The Avengers Candidates *Iron Man *Captain America *Thor *Hulk *Black Widow *Hawkeye Former candidates *Abomination References Category:Projects Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.